The Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) is made up of 37 member institutions that conduct research in gynecologic oncology. Eastern Virginia Medical School is one of these institutions. The methodology utilized to conduct this research is based upon use of 61 GOG protocols. These protocols provide member institutions with an efficient and effective means of conducting clinical research as well as providing treatment regimens for patients with gynecologic malignancies. A multidisciplinary approach is utilized in carrying out these various protocols with input from gynecologic oncology, radiation therapy, medical oncology, pathology, and nursing. The overall objectives and goals for the GOG are available from its Chairperson, George L. Lewis, Jr., M.D. The Principal Investigator at EVMS, Fred T. Given, Jr., M.D., fully supports and endorses these objectives and goals. Through the use of the various GOG protocols the members of the EVMS GOG team will be able to deliver optimum care to patients with gynecologic malignancies. Also, by participating in and supporting the Group approach to the problem of gynecologic malignancies, the EVMS GOG team may assist in the expeditious development of treatment regimens to care for patients afflicted with these conditions. Additionally, semiannual attendance at GOG Business Meetings by all members of the team at EVMS will certainly help bring new and progressive ideas in the care of patients with gynecologic malignancies to this area of Eastern Virginia and Eastern North Carolina.